<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are You My Brother? by NightAshes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311827">Why Are You My Brother?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes'>NightAshes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativitwins, Gen, brothers being brothers, cap locks, they are dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has crossed a line, he has dyed Roman's hair green! Is nothing sacred?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are You My Brother?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mwahahahahahaha!!” The deranged laughter echoes through the mindscape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What follows can only be described as the scream of a groundhog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“REMUS!” The royal’s voice tears through the rooms as his booming footsteps proclaim his arrival. “REMUS! WHERE ARE YOU? Your dirty tricks show you for the coward you are! Come out and fight, you villain!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman bursts into the common room to the sounds of his enemy’s chuckle. And though his eyes sweep the room, he can see no side. His sword is raised in his hands, his chest rising as his breath quickens in anger, and his hair tossed in agitation and dyed a bright… green?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stalks forward, looking right and left. Left and right. Behind the couch. Under the table. And behind the tv. But there is no sign of the chuckling fiend. “Remus, this prank war has gone too far. Attacking my hair! Is nothing sacred? Come out here so I can whip your butt!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s frustration courses through his veins. He just couldn’t understand where that Oscar the Grunge could be hiding. He has looked everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the thought strikes him like a bolt of lightning. He has looked everywhere… everywhere but up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head snaps up to the ceiling. Remus looks down upon him. A wicked grin pulls across his face, his hands clutching the ceiling, digging into the plaster as little chips of paint begin to fall. His chuckling becomes a full blown cackle as he releases his grip, plummeting to the floor and directly onto the enraged prince below. They fall into a pile of limbs and laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, how...how did you even get up there!” Roman manages to say between bouts of chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus clutches his sides in pain, completely inconsolable. “You should have seen your face!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine? You should have seen the way you looked on the ceiling!” Roman laughs, shoving at his brother. “Now please, turn my hair back before I’m mad at you again!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Remus waves his hand and his own hair turns a fire engine red. “Oh come on, bro. We can be matching!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman rolls his eyes. “How are we brothers? Thomas, please, explain this to me!” Roman shouts to the cracking ceiling. “No brother of mine should have such a disregard for beauty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know all about beauty. Like a trash bag blowing in the wind! Or the pollution of an oil spill covering the surface of the sea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince buries his face in his hands. “There’s no hope. No hope at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus scoffs at his brother’s dramatics. “You’re such a dork.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman raises his head, his expression dark. The gloom of a coming storm. He launches himself at his brother. Grasping onto Remus’s sparkly collar. His voice deep and threatening, he growls. “Return my hair to normal or so help me I’ll throw out your collection of gross out horror movies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s already done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooooooooooo!!” Remus yells. His hands rising from his sides as he shakes his fists at the world.”Nooooooooooo!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stop screaming?” Roman shouts, trying to be heard over the noise as he covers his ears with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooooo!!” Is Remus’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus! They’re not gone forever! Just turn my hair back!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The scream is cut-off as if a switch had been flipped. Remus watches his brother, his head cocked as he hums in thought. “If I do, we have to watch one of my movies together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman scowls at the blackmail. “Ugh, fine.” He shakes his head in frustration. “The price of beauty.” He speaks to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yayy!!” Remus claps his hands excitedly. “I’ll get the snacks.” He runs off to his room, waving his hands and turning their hair back to brown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t part of the deal! Remus! Remus, get back here. I can’t eat your snacks! Remuuuuuuuus!” Roman’s voice calls. “Ugh. I’ll just get my own. We can have separate snacks.” The prince shuffles off to the kitchen, the thought of popcorn on his mind. Pausing at the kitchen entrance, he looks up to the stairs at where his brother has disappeared. A small smile twitches at his lips. “Thanks for the brother, Thomas.” He whispers to the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the anon that requested this on tumblr! It's always fun writing sibling relationships.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>